


The BLU Pokémon Medic

by novarose122001



Category: Team Fortress 2
Genre: Dreams and Nightmares, Pokemon - Freeform, TINY - Freeform, Torture, giant
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-03-01
Updated: 2018-03-22
Packaged: 2019-03-25 18:20:17
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 3
Words: 8,770
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13840374
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/novarose122001/pseuds/novarose122001
Summary: Stephanie is in for another adventure again! Apparently, she accidentally got teleported to somewhere that she doesn't know and most of all met an interesting and unique person, that unfortunately doesn't trust her one bit. Additionally, the mysterious person decides to hurt her like he was and she couldn't endure the pain. Can she regain his trust and find out who's the creator of the robots and the mysterious person like him?





	1. The Accident And The Attacks

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Stephanie visits a old friend of her's until she made a mistake...

Stephanie was striding down the hallway, towards a door, and she was smiling from ear to ear. She was putting on her red long sleeved shirt and while she was walking, as she was putting on her trademarked blue, white, cerulean, peacock, and sky cameo sweater with a hoodie that is enormous that reaches down to her thighs, with pockets on the sides and a silver zipper in the front, and with frost hems at the ends of the sleeves and the bottom of the garment, over her shirt, and zipped it up. She is also wearing her trademarked blue jeans and her light purple, white, shoes with white shoelaces. Stephanie knocked on the door, that belongs to a friendly team member of hers. “Hey, Dell? Are ya in there?” Stephanie asked in front of the door. “Yeah, Ah'm inside. You can come inside.” a gentle and a Texan voice replied from behind. Stephanie grinned and opened the door and unlocked it. There was Dell, sitting in his chair, put together something in front of him that is hidden from Stephanie’s eyesight because he is facing it backward with his back, while his blueprints were spread out in a series of directions and a screwdriver with a red handle is in his right gloved hand. He has his helmet off, and his goggles, revealing his steel blue eye color and his bald head. She noticed something behind his back and felt curious about it. “What’s behind ya?” she asked, curious about what he is creating. He looked behind his shoulder at the object on the table and smiled. “Why don’t ya come over here?” He beckoned, turning slightly towards the object to work on it more while she is looking over his shoulder. She smiled and walked over to him and noticed the object on the table. It was half destroyed from old age and the paint that was on it, was faded, but still in a light red color. “What’s this?” she asked. “That Ah believe is an old teleport that Ah found 2 years ago, before we all met ya,” he explained politely. “Really?” she replied, with interest. He nodded his head lightly, and she felt intrigued by the machine. “Hey, what if I rebooted the whole thing and see what ticks inside?” she asked. Dell felt confused at first until she reached over to her wires and took out strands of light yellow wires and opened the panel.  
  
“Since the power unit inside the machine died about 3 in a half years ago, I was thinking of rechargin’ the battery in this thing, so that we can see where this teleports one of us to that location,” she explained. Dell felt confused, but also nervous for Stephanie, but his curiosity got the best of him. “Alright, but, is the tracker from Damian is still intact in your neck?” he asked. Stephanie thought to herself for a moment, before reaching over to the right side of her neck and felt the spot where Damian injected a tracker into her neck to track her location and smiled. “Yes, the tracker is intact still. Be glad I wasn't naïve to slash it out,” she replied, feeling the spot for a moment before removing her hand away from the mark. He nodded his head and moved out of the way slightly, so, that Stephanie can do her magic to charge the teleporter. She inserted the yellow wires inside the power unit that she opened earlier for her to charge it and after she stuck it in the power unit, the yellow wires in her right hand started to glow in a light yellow color, and she waited patiently for the battery to charge until a spark sparked the teleporter on the top, and she glanced up curiously. “Dell? Didja see that?” she asked, suspiciously. “Yeah, Ah saw that,” Dell replied, placing on his hard helmet after placing on his goggles, for the safety procedures of protecting his eyes. Then, the teleported sparked a few times and Stephanie quickly pulled her yellow wire hair strands out of the control unit to power it down, but it was too late to stop. It continued to spark as it chattered, beeping loudly, as it was warning people that it is going to explode. Stephanie gasped, glancing over at Dell, who is backing up to walk towards somewhere that is safe, before she used her gem to bubble Dell to defend him from getting hurt by the explosion and the teleported exploded, as Stephanie pushed Dell inside the bubble that she created out of the way for his protection, to let the explosion take her instead and everything went suddenly black after a piece of metal hits Stephanie’s forehead, hard.  


* * *

  
Stephanie groaned in a slight bit of pain, as she sluggishly started to draw back into consciousness, and she gradually opened her eyes. She was face down on the ground, with nothing broken, nor injured from the explosion, all except a head pounding headache from that large piece of metal that hits Stephanie’s forehead. “Dell? Are you okay?” she whispered, as her vision slowly changed to normal, getting up a little as her right hand was on her forehead, wincing slightly from the impact. She placed her right metallic hand on the ground than her left hand and stood up to her feet, still a bit dizzy from the unusual explosion and when he eyesight went normal, she glanced around and noticed the place she is back at the RED base. How did she teleport from inside Dell’s room to outside that quick? “Hey, Scout! Are you out here?” she called, cupping her hands over her mouth to shout out loud. No answer from Scout. Confused, she stroked the side of her robotic eye and inside, the diagram of the RED and BLU base appeared and showed only two signs of two life forms, no other people than those two people. ‘Strange…’ She thought to herself. ‘Who are those two people?’ Then, the diagram showed a huge life form behind her, and she blinked, turning off the diagram and whipped around, just in time to encounter a metal boot, that slammed into her, hurling her across the plain and crashed hard into a building’s concrete wall, back first. She groaned softly in pain as she glanced up to see a Heavy bot in front of her, growling and snarling at her. It roared at her and charged, going to injure her more than before as she gasped. She teleported out of the way of the Heavy bot, and she appeared behind it, as it slammed into the BLU base’s concrete wall, making the ground shake slightly from the impact, and she almost fell over but got her balance in tack from the ground shake. It walked away from the BLU base’s cracked concrete wall and glanced over at her, snarling in anger. Stephanie was going to summon any of her weapons, when something else than the Heavy bot that attacked her, slammed hard into her from behind her back, tossing her in the air, before slamming side first against a wooden pole instead of a concrete wall.  
  
She groaned softly from the impact and a metal hand roughly wrapped around her, squeezing her slightly as she grunted in pain. She glanced up to see another Heavy bot than the other one that attacked first, having her in its enormous hand, squeezing her in his hard fist. He seems to enjoy her pain, by the evil smirk on its face. She tried to move any of her arms to slice the monster's fist to escape from it, but, the crushing of its hand is overwhelming her very much for her to escape. She felt her spine snap from its strength and her right metal arm started to crack, revealing her black blood that dripped to the ground, as bits of blood came out of her mouth, dripping to the sides of her lips. The Heavy bot's not done yet. It shifted its hand sideways, Stephanie's head tipping to the left, as her legs were pointing to the right and with its left fist, it roughly wrapped it around her top half and started to pull, trying to rip her apart in half. Stephanie yelped in pain as it was using more strength to rip her apart, but luckily her metal spine was keeping her body together from being ripped as more black blood spilled on the ground, underneath her body and coming from her spine. Before anything else happened, something electrocuted the Heavy bot from behind its back, as it dropped from her broken body to the ground. She roughly landed left side first on the ground, with a sickening thud, and she grunted again, as black blood pooled around her body, soaking into her blue sweater and her red shirt underneath. She saw something bleary but, the colors stood out, and she saw a blue, white, quickly defeated figure the Heavy bot with one blow of its weapons it has. The rest of the robots that was watching the Heavies play with their toy ran out towards the plains of the bases, leaving Stephanie alone to die, in front of the creature that saved her life.  
  
Before she could fall into darkness, the person or creature glanced over at her, and she fell into darkness before she could figure out who is staring at her. After she got knocked out from all the blood loss, a monstrous shadow loomed over her tiny body, gazing at her curiously. Then, a sky blue moved hand reached down to her and carefully scooped her up from the ground in a broad palm, and ran straight to the BLU base, with her against the figure's chest, without any of the robots, nor other people noticing the figure disappearing into the BLU base, carrying Stephanie to safety in their hands.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Stay tuned for the next chapter!


	2. The Strange BLU Medic

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Stephanie wakes up in a different place and meets a strange creature...

Stephanie groaned as opened her steel blue eyes. She tried getting up, but a sharp pain went through her back. She flinched and laid back down on the strange piece of white cloth she was laying in, wincing quietly to herself in pain. “Ow, ow, ow, that hurts...” she mumbled to herself in pain. She reached over to her side and using her claws, she unsheathed them and dug them into her side and winced from the slight pain. Then, all the pain disappeared, along with the bleeding, as the wounds healed up magically. She tried again and finally sat up and didn't feel the pain through her back anymore. A white handkerchief wrapped her and underneath her body was a variety of different fabric that is stitched together with random pieces of string and filled with cotton inside, that is cushioned for her as a makeshift bed. Then, she reached over to the side of her head and was going to feel the bruise that the giant robot Heavy did to her, but instead, she felt bandages covering the injury, and she looked at her body. She was wearing bandages all over her body because there were bandages covering her palms and arms and her sweater was off, along with her shirt. Luckily the shirt and the sweater was right next to her, and she kept the bandages on, just in case of bleeding out if not fully healed, and reached over to her shirt and noticed something from earlier while at home. “It was inside out,” Stephanie mumbled to herself, before gently facepalming herself. She first put on the red shirt on, this time right side out, and then her blue, white, cerulean, peacock, and sky cameo sweater with a gold zipper, but not zipped up because of the wounds. She gingerly stood up to her feet, being careful with the wounds, and when she got up to her feet, she looked at her surroundings and the surroundings were still giant sized and compared to the height she is; she is perhaps 6 inches tall. “This is odd. What did Dell's teleporter do to me?” Stephanie mumbled to herself again. She looked around as she was walking, wondering what happened while she was knocked out until she went face-first into something rubbery and blue. She landed on her back, which one of her wounds that are slowly healing, and she winced in pain, but kept one of her eyes open. She groaned in pain for a moment, until she sat up gingerly and gently rubbed the spot she landed.

‘Ow, ow, ow. That’s going to be a mark.’ She thought to herself in pain. She looked at what she went face-first into is a four-fingered hand, and she got confused. She got up to her feet and saw the hand was joined to an arm, and the arm was connected to a body and the body was enormous than here. ‘Holy freaking crap!’ Stephanie exclaimed in her thoughts, as she winced in fear. ‘A giant!’ She froze on the spot where she stood up until she felt the table that she was standing on rumbled lightly underneath her feet. She blinked in confusion and felt the rumbling again until she heard soft breathing noises. That means that he is asleep from overnight surgery on her from the Heavy bot incident. ‘That’s a relief.’ She thought to herself as she placed a hand on her chest and sighed calmly in relief. ‘He or she is asleep. Now, who is this guy?’ She thought to herself. She walked over to the four-fingered hand that she accidentally bumped into earlier, and she placed both hands on the arm. She positioned herself and with her might, she did a pull-up and placed her right bare metal foot on top, and then she removed her left foot from the ground and pulled herself up onto the back of the hand, and she slowly turned herself around so that she could land on the table feet first. She lands on the table with a soft thud and stiffens if the strange giant wakes up. But, he didn’t and Stephanie sighed in relief. ‘He’s probably tired from all the late surgery and fell asleep after I was fixed.’ she thought to herself. She walked the back of the head until she stopped at a pair of glasses that is strangely silver, but the handles that held them up when placed on the nose bridge were gone. She confusedly picked up the glasses and noticed that the silver part was made out of metal.

Perplexed, she glanced at the giant and noticed that the giant’s short hair was jet black. She smiled gently and softly chuckled. ‘Augustus…’ she thought to herself. Augustus might accidentally put on BLU Medic's clothing when teleported here from Dell and probably lost his pinkies from a Spy bot. She thinks. “Augustus! Wake up!” Stephanie yelled softly as she cupped her hands around her mouth. He didn’t wake up, and she waited for a few minutes. She sighed and walked over to the forehead, isn't bothering to notice the skin, and grabbed two handfuls of the jet black short hair and gently as she could, she tugged. “Augustus. Wake up.” She gently spoke to him. But, then, he softly groaned, and he moved his four fingers. She smiled and was going to release her grips of hair, when he moved his head up, while Stephanie was holding handfuls of his locks and she gasped as she lifted up high in the air. The raising stopped at his full height, and she looked directly at his eyes, but her smile disappeared into a frightened face. The person is not Augustus. This person has arctic blue eye color and Augustus has steel blue and much more to her shock, he has sky blue skin color. 'Oh, crap.' Stephanie cursed in her thoughts while holding a handful of his hair.

He squinted his eyes and Stephanie froze. He can only wear his glasses to look at both far and near. She looked down at the table, seeing how high she was, and she was not too far from the table and looked back at the eyes, and he was still squinting. She let go of the person's hair and fell into something rubbery. She looked and noticed that the rubbery was the back of his hand, still on the table. 'Double crap.' She cursed in her thoughts. Then, the glasses that Stephanie was looking at floated up from the table in midair and went in front of his face, making it look like it was on his “nose.” He pushed them up into place and noticed Stephanie in his hand, on the table. Then without warning, he gave out a loud, “MEEDIC!” and electrocution went everywhere and accidentally shocked Stephanie and pulled his hand away from underneath Stephanie, accidentally hurling her inches away from him. After the electrocution, Stephanie landed butt first on the table and gently went onto her back, groaning softly from the impact. She sat up and gingerly reached up to her head to check if any of the bandages fell off of her when hurling in the air and only the bandage wrapped around her head was off and the wound was already healed. Then, she felt her hair, checking if it is not sticking up from the electrocution. Only bits of her hair were sticking up, so she calmly brushed the sticking up pieces and after she was done, she gingerly stood back up to her feet. She looked at the unusual person that have strange abilities, and he was hiding in the corner, and she could see what he is wearing and who he is. jet black short hair, that looks like Augustus' hairstyle, arctic blue eye color with inward pupils, and blue skin color? He was wearing the same clothing as Augustus, but instead of a backpack, that you normally take off and on daily, it looked like the backpack was permanently on him, like if it was a part of him, because the straps that hold the backpack on was gone. The nozzle looked like the nose from Augustus' backpack, but instead of a lever to control the power, it was normal, but, moving like it was moving from his thoughts and it was twitching in fear. Stephanie walked closer to the table’s edge, not too far that she falls off, and she felt both nervous and confused at the same time.

“Medic medic medic?” he said, his voice thick in a German accent and sounded almost exactly like Augustus, except more different. Stephanie confusedly rose one of her eyebrows and slightly cocked her head. “What was that?” she asked, calling to him. He paused for a moment until he cleared his throat and repeated in a clear voice, “Medic medic, “Medic medic medic?” Stephanie still hasn’t got a clue of what he is saying. “I'm sorry, I can't understand your language,” she explained, sheepishly as she gently rubbed the back of her neck. He sighed in annoyment and did a facepalm and groaned. She thought for a moment and an idea popped into her head. “Could you perhaps come here?” she asked. His eyes went wide, and he removed his hand from his face and winced, starting to panic, as he waved his hands side to side. “Medic! Medic medic medic medic!” He yelled, sounding like he was rejecting what she said. Stephanie sighed and was going to walk over to him when she didn’t notice the edge of the table, and she slipped as her right leg went over the edge, and she caught her balance, as she heard hurry footsteps towards her and encountered something rubbery and blue. It is his hands. “Medic!” he said, getting close to her and gently putting his hands on her body for protection. “Medic medic, medic medic medic medic medic medic medic medic medic medic,” he said, sounding like he was explaining something to her. She smirked and with her metal hand, she brought out her nails, that oddly turned into a light blue without him noticing and when he knelt down closer to check on her wounds, she dug them into his voice box, as the strange liquid from her metal arm went into his veins. “Me-Ow!” he yelled, his voice changing from saying “medic” to normal words. He jolted back from the strange poke, as sparks of electricity zapped in some places and accidentally pulled Stephanie over the table, and she lost her balance and fell, heading face first towards the ground, and she has no time to react nor use one of her powers.

Before she could hit the ground, she landed into soft and rubbery blue hands. “I'm so sorry!” a voice said, above her, sounded German and loud, like the person before. She glanced up and saw the same person, with a worried look on his face. “I didn't mean to do zhat to jou!” he exclaimed. Stephanie tried her best to not to wince from the loudness of his voice. “Somezing really sharp accidentally dug ento my neck, und-vait a minute,” he explained, before pausing and with his left hand, he reached up to his neck and felt the same spot where Stephanie inserted her claws in and felt no traces of leftover nails. He removed his hand and Stephanie felt her stomach twist in fear. He glanced at her with a furious look. “Did jou did zat so zhat jou could put a tracker en my voice, did jou?” he said, his eyebrows furled into a furious look. “No, I didn't. Then, how come I understand you?” Stephanie calmly replied, pointing to his voice, and trying her best to not to panic. He confusedly rose one of his eyebrows and stroked his neck again. There was no tracker inserted and Stephanie smirked. “I changed your voice box so that everyone can communicate with you, instead of hearing “medic” all the time,” she explained. He was shocked at first, then, his gaze looked away in sadness and Stephanie got confused. “What's wrong?” Stephanie asked, feeling worried for him. He was quiet at first until he looked back at Stephanie and noticed her red shirt, underneath her unzipped blue, white, cerulean, peacock, and sky cameo sweater. He looked closer and saw the red shirt. He was quiet for a moment, then his pupils went inward in an angry way. “Are...jou vith zhe REDs?” he asked, his voice sounded angry, with hints of growling. Stephanie bit her lip in worriment. “Y-Yes, I am. But they-” Before she could explain, his hand that she was sitting in, turned into a fist and grabbed around her body, her head poking out of the top and her arms pinned together on her sides and her legs dangled down at the bottom.

“Zhey are vhat? Murders? Killers? Blood zhirsty?” he said, angrily as he clenched his fist that Stephanie is in, in anger. Stephanie winced at the tight grip that squeezed her. “N-No, they are not that, they are my family members! They took me in after we-!” Before she could finish her sentences, his grip got tighter, and she felt her rib cage pop, even though she was healed from him earlier. “Nein! Zhey killed meine team! Zhey left me behind!” he said, yelling, as electricity sparked from the lighting arresters on top of his backpack on his back. Stephanie's metal eye glowed a light purple, and she winced at the loud and booming words. He noticed the strange glowing sensation of Stephanie's metal eye and frowned. “Jou're scared of me. Gut. Just as I vanted it.” he purred, as he smiled in a wicked way. She closed her eyes and mouthed, “I'm sorry.” and revealed her sharp bat like fangs and bit his hand, through the thick rubber blue glove, and he winced from the strong bite and opened his hand and dropped her on the ground. She landed on her feet and frantically looked around and noticed that the door is open, and she ran straight for it, not caring about her wounds that are still healing slowly, as her bare metal feet smacked the ground. “ **Jou vill pay for zat,** ” he growled, from behind Stephanie's back.

She heard something chasing after her with loud thuds, and she slightly slowed down her pace and looked over her shoulder and saw he was charging at her, on his hands and feet, as electricity sparked from the lightning arresters, and she turned back around and ran faster than before. Before she could reach the exit, she felt something wrapped around her body, and she squeaked and looked. It was his tail. Her metal eye glowed a deep purple, and she tried to squirm out of his tail grip, but it was so strong that she couldn't move any of her arms nor her legs. So, she slumped, weak and scared out of her wits. Then, she was pulled away from her spot that she was caught and turned around, face to face with an angry blue face with arctic blue inward pupils. It was the same person she met. “ **Any last vishes?** ” he growled, as sparks flickered. There was a moment of silence, and he growled even more, as the grip on his tail tightened a bit. “I'm sorry.” she gasped. He stopped growling and gazed at her, with concern and confusion. “I'm sorry that...my family did this to you. I don't know if they are the ones, but I didn't know about this. However, I'm sorry. You can do whatever to me; I won't escape. I promise.” Stephanie explained as black tears poured from her eyes and her metal eye is glowing into a purple and blue color. He was quiet for a moment until he reached over with his hand gently pinched the back of her sweater, with her shirt, with his first finger and thumb and lifted her out of his tail grip. She looked up in confusion until she was in front of his eyes and the pupils were inward a bit or anger, but Stephanie noticed some hints of...sadness and regret.

Then, he reached over to his side pocket and gently tugged on it, revealing nothing inside except sky blue fabric walls and softly placed her inside, feet first and felt her landed at the bottom of the pouch, not through the pocket. After he had placed her inside, he removed his hands away and stood up to his feet. He walked out of the room and entered a different room and noticed a clear jar with a lid, and smirked. 'A perfect prison for her...' he thought to himself, evilly. He reached up for the jar and when he touched the jar, he grasped the jar and removed it from the shelf, and he walked over to the table in the middle. He set the jar down on the table and unscrewed the lid that covers the top and placed the lid on the table. After that, he grabbed a drill with a small drill to dill with and grabbed the lid. Being careful to not to hit his hand nor his fingers, he drilled narrow holes in the lid for his “prisoner” to breath and after he drilled the holes, he placed the drill back on the table and placed the lid down near the jar. He reached into the same pocket and pulled out Stephanie, who is oddly not squirming, yelling, kicking, nor anything, just stiff and not moving. After he pulled out Stephanie, he placed her inside the jar he found, which is big enough for her to stand up and move slightly. After she went inside the jar, she landed on the bottom of the jar, feet first and instead of beating the clear walls of the jar, she instead sat down on the ground and pulled up her knees to her face, and hugged them.

He screwed on the lid to the jar and wandered into another different room and Stephanie realized that the room is his room. He placed her on the table, in front of his bed and Stephanie sighed, before placing her head back on her knees, her eye color still light blue and purple, and filled with regret.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Stay tuned for the next chapter!


	3. Caged Like A Bird

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Stephanie woke up early to fetch him some food. Can she get some before something bad happens?

The morning sun slowly rose from the horizon, shining the light through the curtains of the BLU’s base. Stephanie covered her head with her arm to shield her from the light, trying to get more sleep. "Hey, wake up." a thick German voice barked at her. She withdrew the arm and saw the same person above her, with cold steel blue angry eyes, gazing at her, with rage that goes through her easily. She shivered a bit from the look. "I have a job for jou," he said. He lifted up the container from the table and marched towards the giant metal door. He pressed a button on the wall and the metal doors creaked open and he walked outside with the jar in his hand. He lifted the jar to his face and Stephanie's eye color changed into a luminous purple instead of a steel blue. "Zhe robot's base not near from here I need jou to do me a favor," he explained. "Jou are very little small zat zhe robots a speck in the base. So, jou need to gather me some food for me to eat. Ef jou come back empty-handed, I'll kill jou slowly painfully." he warned at the end with a growl. The hairs on the back of Stephanie's neck stood up from the end. She only acknowledged with a nod of her head and he opened the jar, he reached inside with his left hand and grasped Stephanie around her waist and pulled her out and dropped her on the ground. "I'll see jou in zhe afternoon," he said, as he went back in the base, slamming the metallic door in front of Stephanie's face. She got up from the ground, groaned slightly in pain from the impact of the land and rubbed her side, trying to sooth the suffering off. ‘If I escaped this place, he’ll hunt me down and I’m doctor food.’ she thought to herself. ‘...I guess I have to follow his orders.’ She turned her back around, looking towards the plain, at the RED base and she got curious. Has he entered the RED’s base before? She looked at the BLU’s base for a moment, before shrugging and using her powers, stopped time and ran the RED’s base, to collect some food for him.

 

She got close to the RED’s base and noticed a narrow hollow for her to fit inside, so, she went through the hole and went inside the RED’s base. She walked for a few times until she used her scent and smelled decaying food, rotten apple cores, and many other decaying things. She covered her nose in disgust and sighed. ‘Nope, not in here.’ she thought to herself. ‘I bet there’s no food in the robot’s base also.’ She sighed in annoyment. ‘He’s making me fail so that I could get hurt, thinking that I’m that stupid to go in the robot’s base so that I’ll get squished there! That is clever but not keen enough for me. I know a way to collect food.’ She went through the same hole before and cracked her fingers and said, " _Whohsruw irrg khuh dqg nhhs wkh vxssolhv odvw orqjhu wkdq ehiruh._ ” After she had chanted the spell, she sighed after she finished. She snapped her fingers again and walked back towards the base and a violet aura glowed around her and phase through the metal door. After she phases through, the glowing purple aura disappeared and she sighed. "Vell, vell, vell," a voice spoke above her and instantly, her eye color changed from a calm steel blue color to a light purple. "Look vhat ve have here." the same voice cooed. It was the Medic and he looked mischievous. He reached down with his right hand and pinched the back of her jacket, by the hood and lifted her off the ground, in front of his eyes. "Did jou gather food for me?" he asked. "Have you looked in the pantry?" she replied, calmly, trying not to panic or to rudely yelling at him for grabbing the hood of her sweater.

 

"Hmm. Let's see," he replied, his voice full of sarcasm. "Zhe last time I checked es last weekend!" Stephanie chuckled nervously and he growled, "Vhat's so funny?" "M-Maybe it's a good time to check this time?" she nervously asked. A moment of silence and Stephanie started to panic. Then, she was shoved into something fabric feeling and white and she sighed. She was shoved into a pocket. Then, she felt the body moving and guessed he is going to the pantry to check if she’s lying or telling the truth. Then, he stopped in his tracks, and she got confused. ‘What’s going on?” she thought to herself in confusion. Then, she felt the same fingers touching her back and the back of her sweater pinched from his first digit and thumb and pulled out of the pocket. Then, facing in front of his eyes again. “How did jou do zhis?” he asked, in a demanding voice. “Well, uh…” she paused. “Vell” vhat?” he snarled. “It’s gunna to be a long story to tell you,” she replied sheepishly. He rose one of his eyebrows quizzically and Stephanie chuckled sheepishly while rubbing the back of her head. "I don't have time for zat but, now zat I have food, I can eat instantly," he replied. Stephanie felt sad she did this for him, and he didn't give her credit. Now she knows what Henry feels when Joey did this to him. Then, he reached up and grabbed a box of pancake mix and placed Stephanie inside his pocket, while collecting food ingredients from the shelf. Then, after he had collected some food off the shelf, he wandered into the kitchen and placed the boxes on the counter.

 

As for Stephanie inside his pocket, she was listening to him making food, as she was inside his pouch, feeling isolated and betrayed from him. After a while of cooking, he moved over to a table and sat down, and Stephanie curled up into a ball, as she overheard him consume. Soon, she started feeling hungry because of his eating, so, she instead reached into her pocket and pulled out a sandwich, which is peanut butter and strawberry jelly on white bread. She started eating the snack food while overhearing him eat and finished her sandwich. After he finally had finished his lunch, he got up from the chair that he was perching on and wandered into a different room and sat down again, and Stephanie overheard him writing something. Curious, she used her sight and noticed he was writing on a piece of paper and she sighed. She leaned back into the fabric of the pocket and rubbed her arm. Then, she felt the body rose up from the chair that he was taking a seat on and reached into the same pocket that she was sitting in and pulled her out by the back of her sweater and placed her in front of him. “Explain to me how did jou do zhat?” he demanded, as he placed his hands together in a mischievous and evil way. Stephanie started to shake head to toe and she placed her hands together, trying to keep herself from trembling and panicking. “W-Well, y-you see. I have powers-” she started, before he said, “Powers? From vhat?” Stephanie sighed and said, “From…” she paused. “From?” he asked.

 

“...I can’t explain it,” she answered, looking sad and distant. He growled and with his right hand, he roughly grabbed her around her waist her arms pinned to her sides, and her head and legs poking from the top and bottom. “Answer me, Verdammt! How can jou do zat?!” he yelled. Stephanie tried squirming her arms out, but they are pinned really good to her sides. Then, he slammed her against the table, open-palmed this time and she grunted and placed her hands on his hand, trying to use her strength to thrust his hand up to escape, but her spine cracked from the impact. “Fine, if jou don’t vant to explain to me,” he said, sounding angry. Stephanie grunted again until she saw something shined silver and she looked, just in time to see a scalpel in his hand, ready to cut Stephanie open to see what’s inside of her. She was pale when she notices the scalpel in his hand and it instantly reminded her of the experiments that she went through. “Zhen I’ll have to open jou up to see vhat’s inside…” he growled in delight. She immediately went pale as a memory of a scientist, grinning wickedly, and chuckling evilly, stared at her as a scalpel was in his hand and moved it close to her chest and before she recognized it, she instantly screamed out, while electrocution traveled everywhere, "DON'T HURT ME!" The Medic also got electrocuted by her electrocution and to his shock, he passed out, but, as he went backward, he started to drift into darkness and landed into something watery.

 

He groaned as he got up and realized he was on a large puddle of water and on top of the water is Stephanie, at his height, her eyes filled with fear, as her hair, and eye color was purple instead of steel blue. " _PLEASE! DON'T GET NEAR ME!_ " she screamed. "Vhat?" he said, in confusion. Then, he remembers she is the same person and smiled wickedly. “Come over here…” he purred in an evil sound, moving his first finger to beckon her closer. “I promise I von’t hurt jou…” He got closer to her, and she rose up from the watery ground and revealed cuffs on her wrists, ankles, waist, and neck. “ _PLEASE! DON’T GET NEAR ME!_ ” she begged. He was going to get closer to her, until she was thrust underwater and a new figure appeared behind her, face first on the ground, with long black hair that covers her face and the oddest thing is; she is not wearing a shirt; she is wearing a light orange straight jacket and it is loose enough to let her arms free from strapping to her body with black pants, and no shoes and she has her fingers clawing the watery ground as she breathed heavily. He blinked in confusion and thought that person is a different individual. “Miss? Are jou okay?” he questioned. She glanced up at him with orange eye color, and to his shock, she looks like Stephanie, but more crazy and insane. “ _I found you~!_ ” she sang, as she laughed maniacally. “ _You._ ” She laughed as she clawed the ground, trying to get closer to him. “ _You made us like this, you know!_ ” she laughed again, as she started to crawl towards him, looking angry and insane. “ _Don’t you know us? It’s your experiment, Simon! 636!_ ” she laughed again. Then, the chains tugged her back and she hissed angrily as she glanced over her shoulder.

 

" _No way in hell am I going back underwater from her,_ " she growled. Then, they pulled harder, and she gave off a frustrated yell and was dragged towards the area she was and she screamed out, " _SIMON! YOU ARE GOING TO GET IT WHEN I GET FREE FROM THIS PRISON!_ " Then, she went underwater and a new figure got up from the ground, considering and wearing different items of clothing. She has short jet-black hair that is clipped in sort of ends, red ruby eye color, and the same looks of Stephanie, except she is wearing a short red shirt with a black leather jacket that reveals her smooth and flat belly and short dark jeans that is up to her thighs. She has her wrists, ankles, and waist chained and she glanced upward at him, her eyes filled with anger, hatred, and rage. “ **_YOU SON OF A BITCH!_ ** ” she screamed, as she struggled to get closer to him while dragging something behind her. “ **_You. Mother. Fucker! Why did you do this to us?! We were a happy family! Until your sorry ass made us like this! A personality disordered person! We never wanted this! Now that you found us, I’ll make sure that you never lived again!_ ** ” she screamed. Then, she went underwater and he started to pant in fear. ‘636? Personality disorder? Vhat does zhis means? Und, vho’s Simon?’ he thought to himself. Then, the water started rippling on the left side and he gasped. Then, another different Stephanie came up from the watery ground and this Stephanie has the same clothing as the other Stephanie from earlier, but blue instead and crying.

 

" _Simon! Please, I beg of you. Understand our pain we went through!_ " she begged, as she looked at the Medic with tears. " _First you did this to us, then Arrosa the Second died second from a gunshot, and...we went through this because of you! Please, undo what you have achieved, please!_ " He was shocked. But who is Arrosa? He was going to ask a question, when that Stephanie traveled underwater and then, something in the middle ripped from underneath him and he looked down, just in time to see something black and large coming up from the ground. He moved out of the way and suddenly, another Stephanie appeared and this Stephanie, to his shock, she was dangerously thin, that reveals her bones, missing both of her legs, her right arm, and her left eye. All of her hazelnut brown hair and wires that he saw earlier have been shaved off, revealing circular scars everywhere on her bald head, and scars all over her body, covering most of her form. Her right eye, which is hazelnut brown gazing at him with fear, as she is wearing a moldy apple-green hospital gown that covers her body, except her missing legs and arm. Her left arm was showing, and she has placed her left arm behind her as if she is going to run away from him, but, she is just staying there, gazing at him, in fear of what he is going to do.

 

Around her neck is three long scars that cover her voice box and her skin color is dangerously pale. She looks like a person that never have eaten anything in a long time. "Vhat...happened to jou?" he gasped. She didn't reply but instead started to shake and before he could ask her another question, she was pulled underwater and he gasped as something enormous and large in size came out of the water, making him stiff in fear. So, he whipped his head around, just to see a dark furry body in front of him, with two arms at the shoulders, but another pair of arms at the rib cage and jet black feather wings on the back, and the most thing that made him pale is that the face, with red ruby glowing eyes, sharp pearly white teeth about the size of his arms, saliva dribbling from the bottom jaw, the chest ripped open, revealing only the lungs, and mechanical systems, ink dripping everywhere from the body, two black horns on top of its skull that curves a little backwards, slightly arched back, silver metal cone claws that can slashed him in half, and a long black tail. It growled for a few minutes, until a bellowing scream like a banshee mixed with horrible frequencies from a radio and he covered his ears, in fear and in pain. After it had given out the scream, it glanced at him with enraged ruby eyes. He thought he peed himself, but, he instead went stiff. It snarled a deep and earth rumbling growl at him and he started to shake from head to toe, as it leaned in closer to him, as it breathed hot and humid breath at him, making him wince and fastened his eyes shut, worried it’ll eat him whole. This is a nightmare that he wanted to wake up.

 

But before he faints in fear, it whispered, “ **_WhY dId YoU wAnT tO hUrT mE? EvEn ThOuGh YoU kNeW wHaT cAn HaPpEn?_ ** ” He didn’t reply, and the creature pinned him to the ground and screamed, “ **_ANSWER ME, DAMMIT! WHY DO YOU WANT TO HURT US?! HUH? BECAUSE WE ARE GREATER THAN YOU?! THAT’S WHAT YOU WANTED?!_ ** ” he started to shake, and it smiled an evil grin. “ **_Your shaking. That’s good. Just as_ ** **_I_** **_wanted._ ** ” it purred in an evil sound. He placed both of his hands on the palm and tried to push, but the pressure of the paw was forcing too much weight onto him that he is going to lose his breath and his heart will stop. “ _ ** I wonder what’s inside of  you instead _…_ ** ” _ it replied evilly, as its third right arm lifted up and revealed a scalpel in its hand. Just like his when he was going to open her up! He instantly went pale and the scalpel got closer and electricity sparked and he tried electrocuting the monster, but no use. “ **_Nice try usin’ your electricity. It doesn’t work on us anymore_ ** .” it snarled at him. “S-Stop…” he spoke weakly. It didn’t stab him with the scalpel and said, “ **_What did you say?_ ** ” He coughed for a bit, before answering, “Bitte...stop…” It growled and doubled its weight on its paw and he started breathing rapidly, trying to get more fresh air, as more pressure was pressed against his chest. “ **_WHY SHOULD I?! YOU DID THIS TO US?! HOW YOU LIKE IT IF I DO THIS TO YOU, HUH?! ARE YOU HAPPY NOW THAT YOU HAVE REVENGE?! AFTER THEY HAD LEFT YOU?!_ ** ” He gasped and weakly replied, “How...did jou know?” It had snarled in a deep growl and leaned in closer its bloodshot ruby red eyes, reflecting his reflection, showing him, before he transformed. “ **_Don’t play dumb with me. I know you knew I scanned you earlier. You were a human before you changed! From that blue PokéBall! Am I right?_ ** ” It spat. He was shocked. He tried pushing the paw off when he scoffed. “ _ **I knew I shouldn’t trust you earlier. You knew this was going to happen to me didn’tja?**_ ” it growled. “I...I…” he began, before gasping as his vision started to spin. “ **_‘I...I…’ What? Speak up?!_ ** ” it growled, before lifting its paw up slightly and he yelled out, as he breathed in a breath of fresh air, “I DIDN’T KNOW ZAT JOU VERE HURT!”

 

It gasped and removed its paw finally, and he greedily sucked in a breath of fresh air and flipped over to his front coughing as he breathed in deep breaths of air. Then, something grabbed the back of his coat and lifted him up from the watery ground and encountered the red ruby eyes, that reflects him, showing his usual form. “ **_Are you telling me the truth?_ ** ” it asked. He fearfully nodded his head, and it frowned. “ **_Are you sure about that?_ ** ” it asked again. He fearfully nodded again and it sighed. “ **_Alright, I can take you for that. But if you do this again for us, your going to get more than a warning,_ ** ” it growled. He fearfully nodded again and was dropped to the ground, before going through the watery earth and went underwater, just to see the normal Stephanie, sitting on the ground, underneath the creature and the rest, around her, trying to swim up to the surface. She noticed him and he froze and before he knew it, he was knocked out again, underwater.

 

* * *

 

He woke up again, thinking that he passed out when he saw the terrifying creature, but instead of a watery ground, he was on the normal ground! He bolted up from the earth and instantly winced from a strange pain on his chest. 'Zhe dream vasn't a nightmare, et vas real...How-?' he thought to himself until he glanced at his surroundings. No people popping out the ground, no terrifying creatures. All except blue fumes surrounded him with bits of blue crosses in different sizes. He noticed the smoke and moved his tail up to his face, and blue fumes were gently spewing out from the nozzle, surrounding him as the crosses disappeared. He sighed in relief and glanced at the table, and Stephanie was on the counter, laying on her right side facing him, her eyes closed and he wondered in fear if he had killed her. He shakily and gingerly got up from the ground, still shaky from the horrible nightmare that he went through and still in pain from the creature's paw, steadily healing from the strange healing aura from his tail and slowly and carefully walked over to the table, hoping he hadn't killed her or worst.

 

He reached over with his right hand and touched her body, feeling her chest raise up and down slightly, breathing slowly. He shakily sighed in relief. He didn’t kill her, only knocked her out. He glanced at the jar that he placed her inside earlier and felt guilty for shoving her inside and made her experience worse than before. He gently touched her back as the healing aura from the tail started to head towards her and slowly healed her back until he thought of picking her up. ‘Nein, zat’s just making et vorse for her. But, I’m certain zat I haven’t done any more harm to her…’ he thought to himself. He gently curled his fingers around her body and picked up her body, gently feeling for any broken bones. No broken bones. He sighed in relief and heard a soft groan from her and she steadily opened her eyes. ‘Uh-oh.’ he thought to himself as he winced. Then, she sat up from the ground and noticed the BLU Medic in front of her and yelped, backing up against his fingers in fear, worrying about what else he might do to her more. She shivered for a moment before tears welled up and she starts to cry into her hands, trembling and shaking terribly.

 

“Please…” she whimpered, as she sobbed as a stream of blue and purple aura rose from her left metallic eye. “Don’t..." she hiccupped. "Hurt me more…” He experienced a twinge of guilt tugged his heart. He pushed it too far over the edge. He was going to comfort her more to try to talk to her, but, he just felt guilty for hurting the same way he felt. He was quiet for a moment, his eyebrows furled slightly into a worried look, as he gazed the tiny and frightened girl in his hand, crying her eyes out. He glanced over to a small sponge on the table and it is not wet from the water, nor used in a long time. He picked up the sponge and placed a white cloth on top of it, with his left hand. Then, he placed the traumatized girl on top of the sponge and after she was placed on top, he reached over to another cloth, this time, blue and pulled it over her, as an attempt to warm her up. She was quiet for a moment, before grabbing the blue cloth and pulled it over her head, crying quietly to herself. He turned his back around from the table, before glancing over his shoulder at her, and glanced away, walking out of the room, closing the door behind his back.

 

He walked down the hallway of the BLU base thinking of what has happened between the two of them and what has happened to her. He walked over to a door to a room and unlocked the door and opened the door, revealing a room for him, and only a window that shows the full moon outside and his bed against the left side of the wall, underneath the moonshine. ‘I vas knocked out for 8 hours?!’ he thoughtfully exclaimed to himself. But, he sighed and walked over to the bed, before taking off his boots, and pants, revealing grey boxers down to his knees, and jacket with the vest with the tie only leaving the white undershirt on. He gently pulled back his covers on his bed and crawled into his bed, and laid down on it, pulled the covers over him and fell asleep.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Stay tuned for the next chapter!

**Author's Note:**

> I hope you like this story!


End file.
